<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revolution by Tsukiakari1203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926822">Revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203'>Tsukiakari1203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Poetry [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emma Frost (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Freeform, Gen, No Beta, Poetry, a tad bit, angsty, freeform poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby fights for her people</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Ruby Summers &amp; Emma Frost, Ruby Summers &amp; Scott Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Poetry [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassclops/gifts">sassclops</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I LOVE RUBY SUMMERS!</p><p>Marvel! Use her!</p><p>Also, I really think she should be on Krakoa and the fact that she and Emma have never interacted is a crime</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby fights for her people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she gets too old to fight in her regular body</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She taps into her mother’s powers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin becomes as tough as ruby quartz</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is now frozen in time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never aging</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s considered a small trade off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Ruby continues fighting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will fight for mutant rights </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until she wins</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>